


Alone Again

by Sivan325



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Accepting Requests, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase reflects at the dark and his cold room.  Hoidays drabbles and more. Accepting requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Unbeta at the moment.

1\. _Thanksgiving_

Taking another gulp from the bottle, Robert stared at the wall in front of him, not knowing why Gregory sent him home to rest in the first place. He wanted to work, he _needs_ to work, to ease the loneliness that he faced each year.

He stared at the empty table, and started to think of his mother, of how he taking care of her alone, without his famous dad around, and murmured, "To him I should say 'Thank you'? He wasn't there to help me with her, and he wasn't there where she died, I was alone, and nobody cares, even to him."

Took another long swallow from the bottle, and then with anger wave that filled his body he threw it to smash against the hard cold wall.

Dr. Chase spent another holiday with no one who cares about him, and loves him, nor he knows to what should he be thankful.

Even Dr. House didn't care shit about him, as he took him because Dr. Rowan Chase called him.

He laughs as he remembered a riddle 'Home is where the heart is'. How could it be true for him, he had no one waiting for him, loving him.

Alone again in the dark cold room, felt like his heart.


End file.
